


I'm feeling devious, you're looking glamorous

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: “Did I ever tell you the two greatest surprises in my life have come from you?”
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 26
Kudos: 39





	I'm feeling devious, you're looking glamorous

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you struggle for a week over one story and then someone says 'piercings for rqg folk' starting a conversation that makes your brain whirr out a ficlet in record time.
> 
> This is one of those times.

“Did I ever tell you the two greatest surprises in my life have come from you?”

Zolf grunts out a noise that sounds vaguely interested, though he’s still cataloguing all of the sounds that escape the dwarf, of which he’s added at least two tonight.

“You might think it’s quite how _steadfast_ you are, or how well you wield a glaive, perhaps?” Oscar hums, pressing a kiss to the side of Zolf’s chest. “But no. Such things tend to come with the territory of a former cleric of Poseidon.”

Zolf does a pretty good impression of not being the slightest bit concerned with Oscar Wilde by now, but he’s very good at seeing through the facade.

“We’ll go in reverse chronological order.” He says, splaying his palm over Zolf’s belly. “One is _quite_ how good you are with that tongue of yours that offers such jabbing barbs and erotic delights all at once.” 

Oscar grins through Zolf’s faux-irritated scowl and shiver, cataloguing the pleased smile that forms under his beard and trailing fingers up his chest.

“The other. Was these.” 

He plucks at each of the golden barbells through Zolf's nipples with an airy sigh, watching the way they bounce so nicely against Zolf’s skin. He’s wanted to touch them ever since the first time he saw the dwarf shirtless, training with his new weapon and new legs in the hot Damascus sun. They’ve bewitched him so thoroughly that he’s repeatedly dreamt of them and awoken with the taste of metal in his mouth.

“Those, huh?” He says, dragging a fond touch through Oscar’s messy hair. “Not…?”

Oscar’s eyes light up, his hand moving back down to settle nice and low on Zolf’s belly.

“Did I ever tell you the _three_ greatest surprises in my life have come from you?”


End file.
